


River Woman

by Succulentwritings_official



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Monsterfucking, Other, Poetry, Short, monster loving, poem, poetry that doesnt rhyme, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentwritings_official/pseuds/Succulentwritings_official
Summary: Shes your river goddess
Relationships: Ghost/Reader, Monster/Reader, Reader/river ghost
Kudos: 13





	River Woman

Her deathly pale skin contrasts against the dark water of the lake

Fog rolls off her shoulders as her hair floats on the surface

Her hands, cold and wet run across your arms and pull you close

You shiver and shake in her grasp but you dont dare move away from her 

Your warmth is enough

Her lips are cracked and cold

but she presses them to your cheek 

And you feel as if nothing but her and the water are holding you up

Now that you think of it, your feet dont touch the bottom

You leave her tonight but youll be back

You'll always be back for her, trailing you fingers in the water

A silent goodbye as her fingers touch back

Her wails echoing in the night

Waiting for your return


End file.
